Hydroelectric power represents a renewable energy source in which a water turbine is utilized to convert a moving fluid into useful electrical power. Some designs require the water to be captured and directed to the water turbine through confined fluid flow channels, conduits or boxes. Such arrangements add complexity to the hydropower installation, may be capital intensive, and sometimes may be harmful to the environment or natural habitat.
A water turbine is desirable that can be directly immersed into an open flowing body of water to take advantage of naturally occurring moving currents with minimal disruption to the natural environment.